


Under The Streetlight

by whisperfade



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, a lil bit of hurt, i'm a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperfade/pseuds/whisperfade
Summary: a "confessing my love to you" drabble





	Under The Streetlight

He's swaying under the streetlight, and his hair is reflecting the fluorescent, flickering beam. His eyes are shimmering with unshed tears, and his pale hand grips yours like a vice. "I don't know what to say," you whisper, biting softly on your lower lip. "I didn't know."

He's pulling away from you now, blinking hard and releasing your wrists. "Don't say anything, then. Just let me go." He doesn't go, though. He stays there, swaying under the streetlight, looking anywhere but at you. You reach out again, and this time you're the one who takes his wrists. You circle your fingers around them, stroking over the veins, and he looks up at you from under eyelashes scattered with tears.

Phil.  
Phil when he wakes up in the morning, bleary-eyed and messy-haired.  
Phil when you play video games, distracting you with puns and sly jabs.  
Phil when you go out clubbing, nursing a single beer and with an arm slung over your shoulder as you walk home.  
Phil, your best friend.  
Phil, who's in love with you.  
Phil, who you're in love with too.  
Phil.

You tug gently on his wrists, pulling him closer to you as his blue eyes widen. He whispers your name as he tilts his head up, and you lower your eyes as you close the distance between you, hesitantly touching his lips with yours. At some point, you had let go of his hands, and now he reaches up to your neck, winding his arms around it and deepening the kiss.

Phil tastes like vodka and mint, and his lips are soft and pliant under yours as you sway, under the streetlight, entwined.


End file.
